The general goals of our investigations have been to evaluate the topical lipid, ethyl linoleate, as a potential clinical agent for minimizing post-burn calorie needs and reducing post-burn evaporative water loss. We have demonstrated that topical ethyl linoleate returns evaporative water loss to normal; induces a proportional and related lowering of metabolic heat production; and appears to be associated with significant "healing" in lesions that, histologically, have been interpreted as full-thickness burns. Daily application of the material to intact skin or to excised wounds in mice or rabbits is associated with significant toxicity (death or exfoliative dermatitis); but this toxicity can be eliminated by limited frequency of application and by the add mixture of Histadine and alpha-tocopheral to the lipid. Continuation studies will included detailed investigation of the compatability of ethyl linoleate with currently-used topical antibacterial agents with particular emphasis on alteration in toxicity, healing potential, and change in calorie/evaporative water loss effects. Further, extensive evaluation of "healing" effect will be investigated by bacteriologic, histologic and physical means.